


Brothers (Part 2)

by TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone



Series: A Smidge of FrostMaster [9]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor Ragnarok (Movie)
Genre: En Dwi asks some big questions, Heart-to-Heart, M/M, Sparkles is not amused, Sparkles is suspicious, Thor and En Dwi have a talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone/pseuds/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone
Summary: King and Grandmaster have a little chat about Loki.





	Brothers (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the short series within the series! There will be two more parts to Brothers!

En Dwi led Thor up to a balcony and leaned on the railing, “Quite the view isn't it?”

Thor gripped the railing and huffed, “You didn't bring me up here to sight-see.”

En Dwi cleared his throat and turned to Thor, “So, Sparkles-”

“ _Thor_.”

“So, Sparkles, I know we didn't get off on the right foot last time-”

“You had me strapped to a chair and put in your blood-games.”

“And first impressions are important-”

“I watched you melt your cousin.” Thor cocked an eyebrow.

En Diw sucked on his teeth and held up a finger, “In my defense, he did commit treason.”

“What's your point, Grandmaster?” Thor crossed his arms over his chest.

“I . . . “ En Dwi cleared his throat, “Well, there are two things.”

“Go on.”

“The first is that I want to apologize how I might have come off as possessive or domineering when we last spoke-”

“Hardly, you seemed possessive and domineering when you sent _mercenaries_ after Loki.”

En Di blinked, “Could you maybe let me finish a sentence?”

Thor shrugged and leaned on the railing.

“Right, I know you might get the impression that Loki is some kind of prisoner or being held against his will but that isn't true, at all. Loki is free to come and go as he pleases and I am . . . perfectly _happy_ to . . . allow him, uh, to do so.” En Dwi swallowed and shifted.

“Are you?” Thor tilted his head back.

“Alright, no, I'm not but I'll do it anyway because it makes Loki happy, do you see?” En Dwi turned back to the view and breathed out.

“Fine, what's the other thing?”

“Well . . . you're the king of his home or what was his home, I hear Asgard is sort of . . . uh, _not there anymore_ , but he's the prince of your kingdom thingy and you're his brother so . . . “ En Dwi rubbed the back of his neck and swallowed, “I'd like to ask Loki to marry me.”

Thor glanced at En Dwi, “Are you asking my permission?”

“Blessing more like, I don't care if you say no.” En Dwi shrugged.

“ . . . I'd like to talk to Loki, alone and in private.” Thor turned to En Dwi.

En Dwi nodded, “Sure, wherever you wan-”

“On my ship.”

En Dwi visibly stiffened for a brief moment then he nodded and smiled, “Of course, whatever you want.”

“I'm not going to take him, Grandmaster, but I would like him somewhere that you don't have ears and eyes.” Thor turned back to stare out at the view, “It really is quite stunning.”

En Dwi shifted nervously, “You wouldn't do that, would you? Take him, I mean.”

“If he told me that he was unhappy or being held prisoner or any number of things, then yes, I would without pause and I can promise you that you would not find him again and if you did, I wouldn't let him go without a fight.” Thor said gravely.

En Dwi bit his lip and looked at Thor, “Thor.”

The King of Asgard blinked and turned to look at the Grandmaster in surprise, “Yes?”

“Please . . . don't take him away,” En Dwi swallowed, “I know how all this looks, I know how you think I am and I know that you are suspicious as to my intentions, but please, I love him very much and I want him to be with me as my queen.”

Thor blinked, eyebrow cocked, “'Queen'?”

En Dwi shrugged, “Well, I'm already king and there aren't two kings for a realm and besides, are you really surprised by any of this?”

“I suppose not but _queen_?” Thor snorted, “Queen Loki . . . my gods, I'll never let him live that down.”

“So, I have your blessing?” En Dwi tilted his head to the side.

“I'll decide that after I speak to my brother.” Thor shook his head.

“Well, in that case, Sparkles, we better get back before we're too sorely missed and if I know Tan like I do, he's striking fear and boredom into poor Loki's heart!” En Dwi smiled brightly and took Thor's hand much to the big blonde's surprise and led him back toward the noise.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Can you hear the bells?????? Of doom or marriage, I don't know which, they sound alike. XD


End file.
